gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
EB-06 Graze
The EB-06 Graze is a mass-produced mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Graze is an advanced state of the art mobile suit series built by Gjallarhorn and deployed within the Earth Sphere and space.Gundam.Info English Profile It is an excellent machine with low development and operational cost, and is said to be the culmination of current technology. The machine's frame was carefully designed for general purpose use, and through exchanging armaments and armor, it can adapt to various environments as well as use various loadouts to meet the needs of different mission.High Grade 1/144 EB-06 Graze model kit manual translation 1| Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378142#p378142High Grade 1/144 EB-06 Graze model kit manual translation 2| Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378142#p378180 The frame was also developed with structural simplicity in mind; compared to the Gundam Frame that represents Calamity War era MS, the Graze’s frame is made using much lesser structural material. 1/100 EB-06 Graze model kit manual translation | Translation Link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=16636&start=420#p380237 The Graze’s head not only contain sensor(s) that excel at measuring Ahab Waves, infrared and so forth, it also has a spherical module that is exposed during optical long-distance viewing and precise measurement. The legs contain retractable thrusters, which are stored within when not in use. This reduces the damage dealt to the ms when they are hit. When used under gravity, the Graze is equipped with lightened armor equipment to ensure its mobility. For space use, it is equipped with a booster unit on its back for high speed movements. A similar booster unit can also be equipped for use under gravity, but it is mounted on the rear skirt armor instead. During the development process, many prototypes of the same model were assembled. An example is the EB-05s Schwalbe Graze, which has higher output and mobility, and is a sister machine using the same frame. In pursuit of greater versatility, improvements are being made to the machine and various weaponized variants were developed. They have better stability and were aimed at lower operation costs. There is also a commander version of the standard Graze known as EB-06s Graze Commander Type. It's an easy to handle machine for pilots as well as mechanics, and inside Gjallahorn many have voiced their praises for the machine's performance. Thus, there is a negative opinion on the development of a next generation main machine. The smallest operating unit within the Gjallarhorn Mobile Suit Corps is three units: a Commander unit and two Standard units. Armaments ;*GR-W01 120mm Rifle :Graze's standard shooting armament. High accuracy, high utility value as the main or support weapon. ;*GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe :Because MS are protected by Nano Laminated Armor, direct blows are considered to be extremely effective during MS battle. The Battle Axe is an equipment developed for MS battle. ;*Bazooka Gun :A rocket firing weapon developed for Graze's use, it is mounted on a special shoulder rack. The bazooka gun is positioned behind the shoulder rack when not in use, and rotates forward when deployed. Although there are two grips for the Graze's hands, it is possible to fire the bazooka gun without holding them. High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 2 Box Text | Translation Link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=16636&start=240#p378986 ;*Shield :Heat-resistant shield developed for the Graze's use. Nano Laminated Armor has been applied, extremely sturdy.High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 1 Box Text | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378142#p378142 History Gallery General Group of Graze.jpg Graze Rifle.jpg Ein Dalton in Graze.jpg|Ein Dalton piloting a Graze Crank Zent in his Graze.jpg|Crank's Graze with a flag to challenge Barbatos. Graze-space.jpg|Graze (Space Color) tumblr_nw2u82XQKz1skdbiao1_400.gif|Graze deflecting Barbaros' mace IBO-Graze-cockpit-front.jpg|The front display of a Graze's cockpit. Gunpla HG Graze.jpg|HG 1/144 EB-06 Graze - Box art 1-100_Graze.jpg|1/100 EB-06 Graze - Box art GlazegunplaA002.jpg|HG 1/144 Graze GlazegunplaA001.jpg|HG 1/144 Graze Notes & Trivia *The model number EB-'06' may be a homage to the [[MS-06 Zaku II|MS-'06' Zaku II]]'s. *The "EB" in EB-06 is a out-universe reference to its designer, Kanakate 'Eb'ikawa. The designation of some of the other mass production MS lines in the series also make reference to their respective real world designers. *The purple colored Graze is known as 'Graze Ares Color' in the promotional materials for the Bandai online store (Ares is the name of the Gjallahorn's low orbit station near Mars). However, the official website for the anime series noted that the purple color scheme is a space-use color. *The Graze also has similarities with the Knightmare Frame in Code Geass series, another of Sunrise's anime like the Gundam franchise. Mainly, the unit's head can open itself and revealing a spherical sensor unit in its head. References External links